Sokka's Blog: AHH, LIFE IS GREAT
by WaterWarrior294
Summary: Sokka has decided to blog his experiences for the first couple episodes. Full of hilariousness! Just for fun! Rated T, just to be safe.


**LOL! I totally came up with this idea when I was looking at some Deviant Art Avatar Facebook pages made by *Golden~Flute… lol! I had so much fun writing this, it has to be illegal!**

**This may be for just the first couple episodes. I might post another chapter, but it really depends, since this was just for fun.**

**Xxx**

_**Sokka's Blog**_

**~1st Entry~**

Alrighty! To sum it up for today- I found a random airbending twelve year old dude with a snotty "flying" bison in an iceberg, banished the random airbending twelve year old dude with a snotty "flying" bison, got invaded by a scar-face ponytailed psycho who got hit in the back of the head with MY boomerang (ELEMENT OF SURPRISE! WHATCHA GOWNA _DOOOO_, FRICKEN BENDERS? I HAVE THE _BEST_ ELEMENT ON _MY _SIDE!), found that the twelve year old dude was the Avatar, discovered the snotty "flying" bison actually COULD fly, and witnessed a super-awesome-epically-wicked-coolness-of-firebenders-getting-pwned waterbending display by a certain airbending twelve year old dude with creepy glowing tattoos.

Aah, life is great.

So I envisioned the Avatar to be epic, right? Y'know, over exaggerated muscles, no shirt (even in the coldest weather… why? Because he's JUST THAT AWESOME), superlong black hair, and kicking firebenders' sorry butts into the next millennia with an awesome catchphrase like, "I will defeat you, Fire Nation scum!"

And is that how it turned out? Nope. Instead, we get sent a skinny, short, bald, extremely goofy twelve year old kid with blue arrow tattoos and a flying bison named Appa that just spontaneously popped from a block of ice, who's catchphrase apparently seems to be "PEEENGUIIINS!"

Once again; life is great.

So, my ingenious sister just HAD to follow the stupid kid around to that fricken' old warship (that totally gives me the creeps, BTW) and set off a flare that gave a particular scarred prince's small brain the idea to follow that little teeny spark in the sky and invade my village. Oh, the mysteries that life has to give. *dramatic sigh*

So, like, when I was about to TOTALLY kick the prince's boo-heeny into next freaking Tuesday, AANG has to come in on a friggin PENGUIN and "save" us all. The only thing that was missing was his catchphrase- "PEEENGUIIINS!" as he flipped the Fire Nation Prince dude onto his head, making his butt stick up in the air.

That's when we discovered he was the all-powerful Avatar.

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!

And so, he gets hauled off onto the big metal ship, and Katara is nearly in tears. She was freaking out, having a heart attack, hyperventilating, whatever word you might give for the meaning "Katara overreacting big time".

After a sappy little speech from GranGran, we were complaining about how there was NO possible way on the FACE of THIS friggin PLANET we would catch a warship with my canoe.

And then, as if on cue, Appa shows up.

So, Katara is going through this whole rant of how he can fly, and that we gotta save Aang. Then I said (ME ME ME, because I'm brilliant) two spectacular words- "yip, yip", and he sailed off into the air. I was like. "HOLY BAJEEBAS! HE'S A'FLYIN'!"

We found the fire nation ship, right? Aang (the "all powerful Avatar") had managed to escape, and was still fighting Scarface. It was going great, until…

He got dumped overboard.

Katara was frantic. Like INSANE frantic, I'm telling you. She kept on calling out his name, over and over again. I was about to tell her that there wasn't any point, when BAM! Aang shot out of the sea on a tornado of water.

So now we've teamed up with the kid after witnessing a TOTALLY AWESOMELY EPICALLY display of waterbending that sent those Fire Nation dweebs crying for their mommies… and stuck halfway under an avalanche.

We're on our way to the Southern Air Temple. Aang's old home. Katara is ECSTATIC… all I can think (or care, if I may add) is WHY ON EARTH DID SHE PACK ONLY _ONE_ BAG OF SEAL JERKY?

*Sigh* Well, I've eaten some; might as well enjoy it while I can.

Until Tomorrow-

Sokka

**~2nd Entry~**

RAH!

NOOOO! MY LIFE WILL EEEND!  
Aang BURNED the jerky last night! OH, HOW WILL I LIVE OOON?

Stupid fricken….I'll show him where he should stick his glider… curse you bald kids…

*faints*

But, anyways. Of course, we got to see his little temple in the sky Aang calls home. Katara was overjoyed… but AANG had to SET FIRE to the SEAL JERKY last night, so I was hungry. And if I don't get my breakfast, then my mood is equivalent to that of an old fat hermit. Aang and Katara were too caught up in sightseeing to notice my horrifying, gut-wrenching, blood-filled struggle to survive.

Okay, maybe it wasn't _exactly_ like that. It mostly consisted of me complaining continuously for hours, and Katara temporarily putting it to an end with a "Sokka, if you do not SHUT your EXTREMELY LARGE MOUTH, I will PERSONALLY freeze you to the temple wall."

So I shut up…

…For a little while.

I found out something. I'm not good at airball. Aang pretty much kicked my butt, as much as I hate to admit it. So, I was knocked aside, right? And then I found this burnt-up piece-o'-crap Fire Nation helmet. Katara tried to show Aang, but ended up wimping out and covering it with snow and a sorry excuse.

So I looked at her and said, "Katara, firebenders were here, you can't pretend they weren't!"

"I can for Aang's sake. If he found out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated." Katara looked extremely confused and guilty… not that I can blame her.

So, Aang introduced us to a meditating statue of some old dude named Gyatso with a weird pendant around his neck, went through a gushy-mushy memory moment, and then we came across this huge door.

My first thought was_, A MEAT LOCKER!_ And I tried to push it open… to no avail. So of course Aang had to be a show off and use airbending to open the fricken thing, and I had to admit, it was PUH-RITTY FRICKEN AWESOME.

And I'm all like, "WOOT! FOOD! MY LIFE IS SAVED!1!1one1!"

You know what we find? STATUES! I was expecting cowpottimus ribs, and arctic hen breasts… it makes my mouth water just thinking about it.

Instead, we get yet ANOTHER sight at hundred-year-old people. As if the granite Gyatso wasn't enough.

And then Katara had to go all smarty-pants on us and explain the Avatar cycle all over again that I've heard a million times before. I mean, REALLY, Katara? Do you have to act I'm-so-cool ALL the time? I mean, seriously.

And then she gets the big idea that "OH! They're Avatars!" and I'm like, "_Noooooo!" _(Hint, hint- it's sarcasm…one of the many things I offer! X3)

And then, FINALLY! We see this lemur/monkey/bat/rabbit thingymajigger, and it looks all nice and plump and ready to eat… I couldn't help it. My mouth began to water.

First thought- DINNER! WOOT! *spaztastical flail*

But the look on Aang's little airbender face told me otherwise. "You're going to be my new pet!" He told the little lemur.

OH, it's _OOOOON NOOOOW_, ARROWHEAD! "Not if I catch him first!"

And the chase begins.

So, we chase the thing down a tunnel, and he does this airbending move that makes him run faster. THAT IS SO CHEATING! He's a cheater, the little rascal! RAH!

But, anyways. He leaped over the rail, and disappeared. It took me a long time to find him, but when I did, it wasn't pretty. He was crying, and there were Fire Nation skeletons all over the place… and there was one body in the middle of the room that must have been Gyatso's, because it had the exact same pendant athat the statue had.

I tried to help him. I said, "C'mon, Aang. Everything's gonna be okay. Let's get outta here."

And then his arrows start to glow blue again, like all of this awesome power is being wrung into him at once, and suddenly it's going to be unleashed.

Oh, it was bad. I swear, I thought he was going to blow us off of the mountain.

Then Katara managed to calm him down, and we got him back to normal, THANK THE FRICKEN SPIRITS. But, we went back to the room of old people statues, and calmed down.

Then- you know the little flying lemur thing? He came back! AND HE GAVE ME FOOD! But, he ended up stealing my peach—little fricken meanie-head. We ended up calling him Momo—WHAT KIND OF NAME IS "MOMO"? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!

But, whatever. At least we're outta that temple now. AND I GOT SOME FOOD!

Later, peeps!

Sokka, OUT! *flashes peace sign*

Xxx

**Okay. So, this is supposed to be IN CHARACTER, which means the opinions of other characters by this particular character are clearly biased. So, if Sokka calls another character "creepy" or something, THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I THINK HE/SHE IS CREEPY. **

**But, yeah. I dunno if I'll post another chapter, since I'm busy with "Open Doors". But this was fun, anyways!**

**And, another reminder—this is a BLOG, typed by SOKKA. All the things that you wouldn't put in regular writing (like the ** actions, or the all-capital letters, or words like "friggin" or "outta") are only there to make the log in-character and more realistic. Just because I put those things in there, does not mean that it is accurate, and I know that.**

**Please review! Flames accepted!**

**Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
